iPod shuffle challenge
by TeekayStaples
Summary: I read about this through some other fandoms and thought it sounded fun! I intended to post it almost immediately, but I guess I must've forgot about it or maybe deleted it or something, because I never posted it!


**iPod Shuffle Challenge**

**Pick a fandom/crossover/couple you like**

**Put your music player (In my case, Spotify on my laptop) on shuffle**

**Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the length of the song to finish the drabble, (I'm currently praying for some ten minute tracks)**

**No lingering after the song is finished, and no cheating (oops).**

**This sounded like fun so I had to try it. :D**

Don't you forget about me (Are you kidding me right now?!)

Dennis watched sadly as Lonny flirted with a couple of girls. It was getting to be a more and more common occurrence. Constance walked over and sat down next to him at the bar, but her eyes were on Stacee. He had a horde of groupies around him, and seemed to be flirting with all of them. Lonny caught Dennis' eye and grinned.

"Love you." He mouthed. Dennis smiled weakly.

"I know." He mouthed back, "You too."

Stacee caught sight of Constance and smiled.

"Love you." He mouthed. Constance grinned.

"You too."

Under pressure (Oh for crying out loud)

Dennis sat at the desk in the office, surrounded by stacks of paperwork. He sighed audibly, knowing that it would get on Lonny's nerves.

Lonny looked up from the couch. He'd been thumbing through an old issue of Rolling Stone magazine. He smiled sympathetically. He walked over with a devious smirk and sat down on Dennis' lap, ready to kiss it all better.

Boogie Fever (GAAAHHH $$$%%^#$$^&*^% F****)

Lonny snuck into the office and looked around. Nobody home. He smiled with relief and pulled a record out from under the couch. He put it on and grinned. Although he would never admit it, he kind of had a thing for disco music.

(This is kinda OOC but come on! It's a hard song.)

Theme from CHiPS (The universe hates me)

Lonny grinned. Dennis groaned. The one thing they could never agree on was Lonny's love for cop shows.

Smooth operator (Kill me. Please. Just kill me)

Constance sat at home (Stacee's mansion) Stacee was out with another girl, she just knew it. God, she hated that guy. But he was smooth. He was Stacee Jaxx, and it was her he came home to at the end of the day. Still, he was an asshole.

(Again, OOCish. Sorry)

The Clap (I'm laughing right now)

Constance moved away when Stacee began to kiss her neck.

"We um, we can't, baby. Not tonight." He frowned.

"Why not?"

"I uh, I have the clap. I got it off a um, toilet seat."

Stacee grinned.

"So did I."

Smooth criminal (Alien Ant Farm cover. No really.)

Sherrie was at home, alone. Drew was out for a few drinks with the guys, and shed assure him she'd be fine on her own. Now she wasn't so sure. Every little noise was making her jump. It was 1AM, where the hell was Drew?

The door opened and she shrieked in fear, but it was Lonny, of all people.

"You alright love? Drew wanted me to check in on you."

"Why you?" She asked.

"Cos everyone else is completely pissed, and it takes a lot more than a few shots to get me drunk. He probably won't be home until dawn, if that."

She nodded.

"You scared the hell out of me."

(I'm sorry. This is a hard song)

9 to 5 (please don't ask why I have this on my playlist)

Dennis cringed and pulled Lonny's arm off him as he got up. 5 o'clock in the evening was definitely the worst part of his day.

Lonny got up an hour later, cringing just as Dennis did, and frowned longingly at the empty space next to him. 6 o'clock was the worst part of his day.

Bright eyes (…. Don't judge me. I like bunny rabbits)

Lonny stared at the last page of the book sadly. It had ended in a strange way. Happy yet sad at the same time. The door to the office burst open and Lonny tossed the book under the couch.

"Alright Den?" He said a little too enthusiastically.

"Fine…"

"Good! Well, um, I'm headed downstairs now." He muttered before running off. Dennis looked under the couch and smirked at the book.

Watership Down.

November Rain (eight glorious minutes)

Lonny stumbled out of the Bourbon after his fight with Dennis. He barely remembered what the fight was about. He just remembered how much Dennis' words had stung.

He walked through the rain, blinded by tears, half hoping he would be hit by a truck.

He suddenly felt uncertain hands on his shoulders.

"Lonny?" Dennis said quietly.

"Den?" Lonny asked hopefully as he turned around. Dennis pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Lon. I'm so sorry. I love you, so much."

"I love you too."

I was only gonna do ten of these but I guess I'm doing twenty… For this chapter anyway. I might add to it when I get bored…

Crocodile rock (-_-)

Dennis sat in the office with Lonny.

"Tell me about your ex-girlfriend." Lonny said suddenly.

"Which one?"

"The first one."

"Oh, Susie. She left me for some foreign guy, but I'll never forget those Friday nights… when she wore those tight dresses…"

Lonny grinned. He would never stop loving the way Dennis looked when he reminisced.

Go to hell (this shouldn't be too hard)

Constance picked up her suitcase and stormed out of Stacee's mansion.

"Connie, wait!"

"Go to hell Stacee."

"Let's talk about this!"

"About what? How good that stripper was in bed?"

"It was an accident!"

"Uh huh. Your pants just magically fell off?"

"We can work through this!"

"Go to hell Stacee!"

:( now I'm sad…

Somebody to love (Ok, now we're getting somewhere)

Dennis sighed, exhausted. He'd been working non-stop at paperwork for five days straight. He'd barely seen Lonny, barely eaten, and he hadn't been home at all. He was dreading coming home to an empty apartment and finding out that Lonny had run off with Joey Primo, or worse… could it even get any worse?

He opened the door to the apartment and found Lonny asleep on the couch. He woke up as soon as Dennis touched his cheek.

"You're home!" Lonny yelled, pulling Dennis in for a kiss, "I missed you."

Dennis smiled, grateful to have somebody to love (Oh so cheesy)

Twisted Nerve (a one minute track? Really?)

Lonny whistled under his breath annoyingly. Dennis cringed.

"Lonny." Dennis said after a moment.

"Yeah Den?" Lonny replied.

"Shut up."

Footloose (Facepalm)

Dennis' absolute favourite part of the night was watching Lonny dance after a round of shots. Words could not describe it.

(LAME)

Barbie girl (F***************************************)

Dennis rummaged through the boxes in the office, looking for a record. He frowned and pulled a Barbie Doll out of the box.

"Lonny, what the hell is this?"

Lonny smiled and turned red in the face.

"Oh. Funny story."

"…I don't want to know." Dennis said after a moment.

Radio Gaga

Lonny frowned. He was sitting at the bar, with the radio next to him, going through the stations.

"Shit, shite, crap, oh for Christssake."

Whip it (…I'm ashamed. Very ashamed.)

All I can think of is flower pots… And Lonny wearing one on his head… is that good enough for you people?

Nurse Rozetta (This is a teen book now)

Stacee sat in a padded cell. He'd been admitted for alcoholism, but he'd attacked a couple of people (while drunk) and earned some solitary confinement. The door opened and a sexy blonde nurse entered.

"Are you gonna be good now?" She asked, pushing her glasses further up onto her nose. He nodded stupidly.

"Good. I'm Constance."

"Stacee." He muttered.

It was either this or Lonny in a nurses uniform. That's too weird even for me.

Before we do the last one, I have a confession to make. I skipped a few songs. I skipped all the ones already in ROA for obvious reasons, but there are a couple of songs, Crazy frog, Word up, That I just couldn't do anything with. Don't judge me! This is hard! I also spent a really long time flicking through to get the last song. Why? Cos it's the last one!

Girls just wanna have fun.

Sherrie, Constance and Lonny stumbled into the Bourbon, drunk and laughing like maniacs.

Drew, Stacee and Dennis turned around. They'd been sitting at the bar, still in the process of actually getting reasonably drunk.

"Wow, you two were right, blondes do have more fun!" Lonny yelled.

"I think girls in general have more fun." Constance replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Dennis muttered.

Done! Twenty songs, twenty drabbles! More people need to do the iPod challenge!


End file.
